Bats,Birds and Cats?
by Kaiser Of The CHOP
Summary: Damian and Stephanie could not believe this, besides what the hell plans Selina,  is Damian/Steph and some Bruce/Selina  first time doing this so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** No I don't own Batman or any other character, so please don´t erase this thing also this happen with or without the future reboot. Deal with it.**

This was the most weird thing that could happen to the two of them, Damian and Stephanie couldn't´t believe this, "this is madness" was the only think that Damian could measure up in that moment and of course that little thought was constantly repeating in his mind.

Stephanie also couldn't´t believe that, despite she also believed other thing "this must be a test, they can´t be think we could be fooled so easily"but other thought was present "they are finally doing this, i mean really?".

"how could this happen"Stephanie could only mutter, others do not seem to hear her.

"is this a joke?"Damian with a scowl now in his face,he almost screamed his question.

Now he have to come with various plans to make this abomination, do not even happen.

But he also knows in a little part of his mind that this will happen even him could not stop this.

The only thing they could now hear in their minds was just one simple phrase, and maybe the most terrifying thing they will hear in a long time.

"We are getting married".

That certainly was the most terrifying who have heard in a while, for the two of them.

Damian could only stop his jaw a little before this hit the ground, just a little more and he would have to ask Alfred to help him put it in place.

Stephanie could not choose to be happy or really scared, how she may feel about something she knows will change the family, and maybe the life's of everyone in that special family.

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked to both of them in some kind of tone that indicates a rare happiness, Damian could think after hear that coming out of his father mouth "he really lose his mind!".Stephanie only was thinking "so the cat finally caught the elusive batman? mm".

Selina grabbed one of Bruce's arms and threw a sight to inspect the different reactions of that young people were having, while also wondering "How else can I surprise those two?".Appearing on her face a wicked smile while planning the little surprise that she would give them."I can't wait to see how the two of you will dress to the wedding"she say it to them with a sly smile in her face a one that Bruce could not see.

Because of that Damian and Stephanie could only blink at such a statement,"ooh boy" "They must be joking" were the thoughts of Damian and Stephanie,while trying to leave their momentary stupor.

Bruce could only look at them as if they had something wrong with them.

"If anything seriously Stephanie you could tell me one of my bridesmaids could you? besides that in this way then you start looking to do it properly"Selina said turning her eyes to Damian while another sly smile appeared Damian could only achieve a look of confused on hearing this.

"What do you mean" was all she could respond to that while also a look of confusion appeared to Stephanie.

"I mean if you be my bridesmaid a reason to do so then you know how to marry the little bird," said Selina while Damian and Stephanie both blush just like tomatoes.

Bruce with a confused face turned around to see both Selina and Stephanie"Stephanie is marrying Dick?" Bruce said with some surprise but just that much closer to making Stephanie blush more.

"Bruce do not be ridiculous I was not talking about Dick" Selina said when she turned around to see Bruce.

"Then you're referring to Tim? I thought that was over long ago," Bruce said with a look of understanding.

Selina could only shake her head irritated while Damian put a face of disgust when he mentioned Drake.

"good in any case we all go up to drink while we wait for others and tell them the good news" Bruce said when he turned toward the stairs leading to the mansion ,with Selina clinging to one of the arms of Bruce in the way out.

Damian and Stephanie could only remain there watching the happy couple,married soon ascend the stairs, leaving them completely alone.

"So with who you will marry?" Damian asked turning to see Stephanie with a straight face and a look that studied what she would tilting her head a little so it seems that she was having difficulties in answering this question, she replied with a straight face and serious tone, plus rare she said "I'll marry when it seems appropriate that in addition to the life we have rarely be able to give these luxuries like that they are having ".

To that Damian only raises one of his eyebrows maintaining seen eye to eye with Stephanie "That does not answer my question," Damian he said without moving a bit.

"well, what can I say every girl's dream is to marry, who knows?" Stephanie he said with a playful tone.

"Who knows, I could end with you getting married" Stephanie said stretching out to shake his head a little. Damian just let her shake a little to move around a bit later.

Stephanie then began to walk towards the exit only to be stopped by a couple of words

"Yes, who knows, maybe I'll marry you in the future" Damian he said with a face too serious, which provoked a laugh at Stephanie.

"Damian Wayne asking me marriage, who knew?" Stephanie he said with a playful tone while she winked at Damian.

"tt" the only thing that Damian could say after hearing that of her

Stephanie only continued laughing now heading up the stairs to go out again only to be stopped by something he said.

"Maybe I should get married with you after all," said Damian now has a face somewhat less serious but with a tone that denoted some determination in those words.

Stephanie's response did not wait long."The day you marry me I'll let you even name the cat that we will have".

"Then he shall be called Alfred," Damian he said without missing a beat.

"yeah we'll see," said Stephanie climbing back to the exit.

Damian stared at her for a moment until he returned to talk."BROWN!, I still do not get a response!" Damian shout so she could hear from the highest of the steps.

Stephanie without turning more than a little the head replied.

"Maybe if the little bird gets a little older maybe I would give it yes, if he asks whether I would marry him?"Stephanie shout for a bit so he could listen to it.

"Could you stop shouting, we already know you love each other, but you could wait at least to catch the bouquet, so we can plan your wedding even better next year" Selina said with a sly smile that never disappeared from her face until she turned to go inside and back of the mansion.

Stephanie was only able to ignore blushing and enter the mansion while Damian was left at the foot of the stairs.

"I think I have to start planning where we should go for dinner on our next date"he said before starting to march up the stairs.

well that if it was much more than I expected to write

if you have doubts because there are so many misspelling or grammar faults is easy to guess that's because my parent language is not English if there is an error, if mistakes are terrible, so tell me, whether a review or leave a message constructive criticism is welcome as it helps me write better to the end of the day I do it just for fun so no problem


	2. Chapter 2

Meow ... was there, calling from the ground but just that, calling and sitting there, Damian did not know how to proceed with this in mind a large number of questions revolved at the same time "How come this here?" "to been here since I came here?" "He followed me here?" "How?".

Damian was working in some cases at the time he decided to work on them at the moment and looking to learn new tactics layers, will Alfred mind to make a sandwich, who knows?, things have changed in the family since the announcement of the wedding of Father and the Thief, he did not know how to choose to act on these new shares of his Parent ,should act as these actions that he did not care but that was stupid and foolish way of thinking but leaving that to the side now he had something new to work.

The cat, like a cat had managed to reach the cave? and remember that this cat had managed to fit between his legs and began to purr to get his attention, that now had all his was so focused on concluding that a cat was doing there in the cave that he missed the lone figure who had just arrived there.

"Sooooo ... what are you doing now? "Stephanie spoke from behind the chair in which sat Damian, Damian almost fell from the question had caught him out of nowhere, he should have seen this coming since she was the infamous Stephanie Brown he must see it but did not and now only on his left, the young blond leaning a little close to see what he was doing and by the Greek gods, who knows what alien god of bad luck decided to make his move and only made the kitten purr against his legs back and that was how the hell was unleashed against Damian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it took awhile but was not updated because I have exams but that does not forgive that after writing there, that even if I have some ideas so we'll see if I apply to the story, apart from the previous chapter could be said to begin history, said that there is only say**

**I do not own any of the characters they belong to DC Comics, which if I had my way I would not have done what they did - I'm watching the DC-but leaving that aside that it all begins ..**

Well that was uncomfortable, he had seen many strange things in his time being Batman, he has fought with monsters, gods, demons, mutants and even his own shadow but still see layers of this, that simply is ranked high on your list strange things, what he was seeing was Damian and Stephanie bickering as usual but what threw a bit of balance, was that the two were arguing about a small cat, the cat, he did not want to know how It came to the cave but Damian doing a great number of questions about the cat and Stephanie just paying attention to the little ball of fur and ignoring everything that Damian was saying, but especially to do so even wearing their jobs, that was as if you were years back in time, seeing Robin and Batgirl making a fuss about something, oh ... the good times.

"... and I'm wondering, how the hell this cat to come here?" Damian roared to Steph, who raised an eyebrow in response to the question.

"How he arrived here?, well I brought him here, I just found out my door and I thought it would be a good idea to bring it to the mansion" Steph replied, all the time cuddling the little ball of fur.

"tt not only bring an animal which does not authorize you to bring him but also let it go into the cave, all the places where they could not get here is the place for any cat! ", Damian told her so severe and sharp as ever without losing that frown that characterized

him."aw small D we do not think that the big bat in disgust fence I brought another cat into the mansion, and I doubt Selina want to let it go after seeing these big eyes "Steph, saying that the cat get up again for which is at the height of Damian which could see the big pleading eyes of kitten.

"Fatgirl Damn you, well if that's the case like you managed to convince Dad to let you have him here, do not think he will let you do it so easily," he mumbled to Stephanie, who on hearing this she moved her alone .. head and said flatly

"But if Alfred to that we'll keep, also said it would be good company for us .. even joking saying we could name the cat like him," Stephanie said with a great encouragement to discuss what Alfred mind had commented earlier about whether the cat could stay or not.

Damian could not believe it even after so much insistence by Steph, he had stopped trying to talk to her father about whether they could keep the infernal animal , great was his surprise that his father was not far from where the conversasión, to which he had overheard enough to decipher that it was the discussion, yet the surprises did not stop simply because they do not easily accept the cat but still asked them to show it to Selina for her to evaluate and determine how the animal was healthy, with all that had happened not remembering the term papers that he was working.

"How could I let that silly distract me from my duties so long, "was all that Damian was saying and from a few long minutes of homework.

Damian was busy again, not again aware of a figure which already had a long time back the chair in which he was, in one fluid motion and with great force, this figure achievement with great force to spin out of balance make the young Robin that when the assault could not help but respond to the attack, rather than at thrown against the person, the person so trapping under his body on the floor ...

"You know, if this were not strange and embarrassing situation, I would think you're skipping a few dates, before having me on the floor, you know "Stephanie said at the time of notice of the position in which they had completed them, behind the little joke and the outburst of Damian.

He just might get it, red face and start babbling about that she should not try to surprise , which could have removed the head if it were not so sloppy, and many other excuses to which Steph could only start laughing slightly as well to realize, after they finish laughing and Damian continue giving excuses unnecessary , noted that in achieving the position they had finished Damian had his face directly above it, which also noted that Damian had grown not only something, that something good was to have the same height as something she could not even understand for a young for her age, not only that but also noted that Damian in a way, one or the other had matured a bit, but only slightly since remained the same, but what you could see into the pit by the it was that Damian was somewhat curious, when having these interactions with her, which had only a few years ago responded with a few words here and there along with one another insult, which did not pass at that time, just kept giving the reasons why it should not surprise you that way but also apparently tried to apologize for something which she could not understand.

"Dami mmm .. I have to ask is this the way you invite a girl dinner? "Steph asked with a look that left no doubt as to whether she had asked what he had asked.

After hearing the question Damian could turn his head slightly, to formulate a response if While not long ago that he met Stephanie, she would come out thinking that kind of question was something that irritated him greatly.

"Well, if what you want, is that I ask you a dinner, do you think I I would have done differently idiot? "said Damian, returning to his face with the permanent frown but with traces of pink tones which indicated that he was still recovering from the shock he

had."That's a yes or no "Steph said again only with a tone which denoted that she was flirting with Damian, noting how nervous he'd get with these questions without forgetting even the position in which they

were."Ok, it's a date, "said Damian , which is not slow to understand what their words referred, while Stephanie could not stop the look of amazement and a small blush appeared on her cheeks, listening as the Boy Wonder told that they would go on a date, then of only having flirted, joking like nothing else. She manages to get a date, which honestly did not expect it the least.

"Okay, but I choose where we will, at our meeting" was all he could say after having his face red as a tomato to Stephanie, for a hear only what such a response, Damian replied incredulously also ..

"Fair enough, the event will be tomorrow," said Damian after gathering enough neurons to respond to the words of Batgirl.

"now ... mm, you could take off, the Apparently, you grow more than I thought, small D "Steph said without missing a single reaction, which was prior to her mind a little devil.

Damian wasted no time in getting up and even to the astonishment of the young Batgirl, extended his hand to help, something to which she could only bow her eyebrow but not forgetting the action agree with some taste.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," said Stephanie. not wasting time and making use of its well-known infamy, decided to put some more spice to the moment, to give a little kiss on the cheek of Damian, a reward to him by the small gesture provided.

Deciding to stop playing with Damian, Stephanie chose it was time to retire but not neglecting to flirt with Damian decided to use one of the most famous tricks of the infamous Catwoman, to retire with a sexy sway of the hips, and a lovely smile over her shoulder.

Damian could only stand still, one hand on the cheek that had recently been kissed by her, besides he could not help noticing in fact, what Stephanie had changed in order to achieve such seductive hip movement or wonder why you had not noticed before.


	4. Chapter 4

To Damian and Stephanie,this was a new experience, for Stephanie having that was nothing new even dating a Bat boy wasn't some new experience but this was going out with Damian, maybe the most mean of all of the robins,that have worked for the big Bat and having a date with him was something unexpected so the questions has been asked, how the hell i got in here?.

Damian was confused, this was his first and official also personal date that he has have in all his live, so how was he going to deal with the infamous Stephanie Brown,for him she was maybe the worst choice to have for a girlfriend,for a partner and maybe a wife, well that was obviously out of question, so why he have asked her out?,the only answer for him was that in a rare kind of sense, he liked Stephanie maybe after all that time he have grown closer to her. She teach him how to be a kid and he make her remember the awful reality in Gotham and he may feel some guilty about that but that aside he had make a commitment to go out with Brown and he was going to make her enjoy the evening also if the time was with him, he may also ask her for another date with him, who know maybe going to have a dinner in a good restaurant, not a nasty one and unhealthy burger place with fries included.

At the same moment with the luck that it was characteristic from the wards of Batman, both of them in a rare moment shared the same though...

"and now",,

"what I am gonna wear for the date?"both Damian and Stephanie asked to the wind,thinking about a interesting night, a night that they ware looking for..

"Master Damian is time sir" Alfred have always liked to make the little boys in the Wayne house to not be late for anything not even to the galas, Bruce like always have forgotten about the gala but this time he wasn't necessary for waking up the master of the mansion, no it was Selina who have choose to wake up Bruce only for telling him that the gala not only was for the good cause that his parents have started, no this time was also for the wedding of them and being the groom and the bride, they were necessary for this gala and don't forget it was a high priority to find her a new dress for the gala because it was the Wayne gala so it was important for them but more important to Selina to be the focus of all the attention.

"Master Damian are you ready sir?" Alfred said again to the youngest Wayne now, who didn't pay attention to him,why?,well he was maybe a prodigy for almost anything but in the eve of the date with Stephanie, first was making a little support to his father on the engagement/Wayne gala of his father,maybe he didn't really believed to fully accept Selina for being the wife and the mistress of the Wayne house,but like all the galas this was the most important one but for all he cared, he wanted to be out on patrol, no having a chat with mindless peoples and idiots.

"tell me again Pennyworth, why I am attending this gala?"Damian questioned Alfred, who answered in a humorous tone.

"well Master Damian is important because is the gala of the family and the engagement party of your father, why?,don't tell me you have forgotten about that"

"no of course not, don't be a idiot Pennyworth, I didn't forget that, I am asking you why i gonna attend when is only for the family friends"Damian told him, giving him a look over his shoulder in the time he was finishing to tied his collard.

"please Master tell me at least you have someone to attend to the gala" Alfred told him in a tone that was between humorous and concerned tone.

"because i gonna attend this , I have a partner and I pray for her to don't make a scene in the gala"Damian told him, now giving him a blank look at that moment.

"OK, I gonna make the preparations for the dress for Miss Brown at the gala"Alfred said to Damian at the moment that he choose to go trough the door.

"How do you know is Brown?"Damian asked him in a great shock for the last comment of Alfred about the gala.

"Well Master Damian, I always know" Alfred told him, making a stop without even looking back, then he went trough the door, leaving a poor Damian with a surprise and shocked expression in his face for a long time.


End file.
